Love Incredible (Songfic)
by FerNicoleC
Summary: Mientras lo veía alejarse con las mejillas como tomates, pensó en que nunca se aburriría de aquello, su amor era simplemente increíble. Una historia sobre como Malcolm vive un amor increíble con Mitchell. Canción: Love Incredible de Cashmere Cat y Camila Cabello. Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, solo la historia.


**MALCHELL: LOVE INCREDIBLE**

 _"_ _I forgot the feeling_

 _The feeling of being alone but not lonely…"_

Mitchell Morrison siempre había sido una persona solitaria, las personas a su alrededor parecían nunca notarlo, siempre se veía rodeado de mucha gente, de sus hermanos en la cabaña de Afrodita, de unos cuantos chicos de Apolo, incluso a los chicos de Ares les agradaba su presencia (eso era decir mucho), él era la clase de persona que anhelabas como amigo, su amabilidad era impactante, acertando con los comentarios correctos en el momento indicado.

Todos a menudo confundían el significado de estar solo con el significado de ser una persona solitaria. No había una diferencia enorme… Pero no eran definiciones iguales. Estar solo era no tener a nadie para ti, ser solitario eran las ganas de estar solo. Mitchell era una persona solitaria.

Nadie nunca parecía notarlo, sobre todo con esa sonrisa tan radiante que se cargaba de arriba para abajo cautivando el ambiente y a quien se cruzara por su camino. No lo malinterpreten, Mitchell amaba ayudar a sus amigos, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera estar solo. Se sentía mejor así, donde nadie podía notar sus inseguridades, donde nadie podía juzgarlo por sus imperfecciones, donde nadie podría herirlo nunca, _donde nadie podía lastimarlo otra vez._

Claro que para un hijo de la diosa de la sabiduría eso no le paso desapercibido nunca, ni cuando lo veía pasar casual sonriendo radiante a una de sus hermanas de la cabaña de Atenea, con el cabello rubio fresa brillándole bajo el sol. Incluso entonces, podía ver que anhelaba la soledad, lo notaba cuando la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos y los músculos de su espalda siempre se veían tensos, lo había estado analizando desde siempre, que ya no podía engañarlo, no a él.

Malcolm recordaba cuando Mitchell había llegado al campamento, ambos tenían 13 y el chico había entrado con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillándole con terror, el hijo de Atenea se había sorprendido a sí mismo al querer correr a abrazarlo de inmediato al verlo tan asustado, para luego susurrarle palabras reconfortantes, ¡ni siquiera lo conocía, por los dioses!

Y aunque Malcolm al principio quiso poner como excusa (cuando después de una semana la diosa del amor lo había reconocido en la fogata) que su aura tan angelical se debía a que era hijo de Afrodita, fue poco después que decidió actuar con madurez y aceptar lo obvio: Se sentía irremediablemente atraído a Mitchell Morrison.

 _"_ _I guess when you touch me…_

 _My fears and my secrets belong to you only"_

Mitchell no sabía que hacer, se había negado a llorar así que en vez de eso había tirado cosas y golpeado paredes para ver si eso lo aliviaba, pero eso solo le trajo nudillos lastimados y dolor de brazos.

Con la cabeza recargada contra la roca cerró los ojos y se imaginó lo maravilloso que sería desaparecer de ese mundo, se mantuvo así lo que pareció una eternidad y no abrió los ojos sino hasta que escuchó unos cuantos pasos cerca de él, cautelosamente y por instinto llevó una mano a la daga que cargaba en su cinturón siempre, pero se detuvo al ver que no era nadie más que Malcolm Pace cargando consigo un libro abierto, en el que tenía la mirada perdida. Mitchell se preguntó internamente si no se le hacía difícil leer bajo la tenue luz de la tarde mientras guardaba su arma con calma.

–Espero que no pensaras en atacarme con eso –comentó el rubio elevando una de sus cejas en un perfecto arco mientras pasaba la página– Solo iba al paso –se encogió de hombros.

Mitchell no se sentía con ánimos para nada, pero aún así elevó sus comisuras brindándole una sonrisa amable al chico que apenas y lo miraba de reojo.

–Ahórratelo –murmuró Pace, acomodándose a unos centímetros de distancia lejos de él.

–¿Perdón? –cuestionó confundido ante el comentario un poco rudo del otro.

–Que te lo ahorres. Si te sientes tan mal como te ves, no deberías de andar por ahí tratando de hacer la vida de los demás un espectáculo de arcoíris y unicornios cuando la tuya es un caso perdido –le reclamó apartando la vista del libro solo un poco.

–¿Qué lees? –preguntó luego de aclararse la garganta en medio del silencio incómodo, evadiendo el comentario que parecía fuera de lugar, pero no lo estaba para nada.

–Un libro sobre cómo dejar un poco de lado la felicidad de los demás para poder trabajar un poco en la de uno mismo –comentó burlón al tiempo que cerraba el libro de golpe para prestar atención a la reacción del chico de Afrodita.

–¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? –espetó Mitchell ya harto del comportamiento y los comentarios rudos del otro– No te hice nada malo, así que deja de tratarme de esa manera –Él no estaba para lidiar con idiotas sabiondos y egocéntricos en ese momento.

–Vaya, así que si eres capaz de quejarte –sonrió con levedad, extrañamente disfrutando el ser capaz de tomarlo del pelo tan fácilmente.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? –frunció el ceño y se dispuso a levantarse, pero una mano firme lo mantuvo en su lugar.

–¿Mi problema? –Malcolm estaba un poco más cerca de lo que estaba antes y su mano descansaba sobre la muñeca de Mitchell– ¿Cuál es TÚ problema? ¿Di justo en el clavo, Mitchell?

Mitchell abrió la boca para quejarse, pero se vio intimidado por la profunda mirada del par de ojos grises que le escaneaba el rostro expectante. Sus mejillas se calentaron de inmediato al notar que casi había perdido los estribos frente a aquel chico. Nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido, con nadie.

Ni siquiera con el idiota de su padre, quien era el culpable de que se sintiera de aquella manera en ese preciso momento.

Malcolm le soltó para luego ponerse de pie y le ofreció la mano que no sostenía el libro, Mitchell lo miró dudoso antes de tomarla y dejar que lo levantara, cuando estuvo de pie a su lado, notó que a pesar de considerarse a sí mismo alto, el hijo de Atenea le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura.

–Lo siento –se disculpó de repente el rubio– Pero me pareces adorable cuando estás enojado. Más si soy yo el que te está tomando del pelo –se encogió de hombros.

Si Mitchell se había sonrojado antes, podía decir que ahora mismo se sentía como un volcán a punto de explotar. La mano de Malcolm se dirigió a su cabeza, donde revolvió su cabello suavemente y le brindó una última sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida del bosque.

Mitchell nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y expuesto frente a nadie antes. La manera en que a penas lo había tocado hizo que todo enojo e irritación hacia él desapareciera y que se olvidara de lo que pasaba a su alrededor de inmediato. ¡Por Hades!, no se suponía que se sintiera así.

Mentalmente, el hijo de Afrodita se dijo que no dejaría que nadie lo viera de tal manera nunca más, sería el pequeño secreto de ambos.

 _"_ _Close the door behind you_

 _Just let me love you, slow you, hold you"_

Malcom se sentía en el cielo, había logrado hablar con él. Siendo un idiota, por supuesto, pero le salía natural, nadie podía reclamarle por ello.

–¿Entonces dices que se sonrojo? –Annabeth preguntó curiosa desde la litera de al lado mientras abrazaba una enorme almohada blanca.

–Es la cosa más preciosa del mundo, Annabeth –enterró su rostro en la almohada que segundos antes estaba bajo su cabeza mientras escuchaba a su hermana reír suavemente.

–Te pegó fuerte, colega –Malcolm sintió como el colchón se hundía mientras escuchaba a su otro hermano, Robert, comentar eso sin aire de burla.

–Creo que es tierno –Annabeth sonrió y se arrastró al lado de sus hermanos, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Malcolm.

Annabeth y Robert sabían que a Malcolm le importaba un bledo la sexualidad, él simplemente amaba y eso era todo lo que le bastaba. Ambos hermanos habían aprendido a admirarlo ante su sencillez por ese tipo de cosas.

–Casi es hora de la cena –les informó Robert mientras se les unía en el extraño abrazo.

Nadie nunca pensaría que los hijos de Atenea harían ese tipo de cosas juntos, pero después de todo eran una familia y se trataban como una.

Malcolm pudo observar desde su mesa como las mejillas de Mitchell brillaban desde el otro extremo, estaba increíblemente callado mientras le trenzaba el cabello a una de sus hermanas y esta parloteaba sobre algo que parecía interesante, puesto que gran parte de la mesa la miraba atento.

Mitchell hizo de repente un comentario que logró que todos se echaran a reír escandalosamente, cosa que logro que el chico sonriera genuinamente, fue entonces cuando su mirada chocó con la de Malcolm y el mundo se detuvo por un momento.

Malcolm quería correr hacia él y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, informarle que nunca lo iba dejar ir, decirle que no tenía que fingir ser algo que no era cuando estuviera con él. Quería que Mitchell le permitiera amarlo, para que eso que hacía que su calma se perturbara se alejara para siempre cuando estuvieran juntos.

 _"_ _My mind stays on you_

 _So does my body, let me show you"_

Mitchell no había parado de pensar en Malcolm un solo instante, en su hermosa e inquisitiva mirada gris, en sus cabellos rizados y rubios pegados ordenadamente a su cabeza, sobre su profunda y grave voz diciéndole cosas que nunca nadie había notado sobre él. Ese día por la mañana, durante el desayuno, Piper lo había atrapado mirándolo soñadoramente, se había reído un poco y le había pellizcado cariñosamente murmurando un suave: "Hasta que por fin lo notas…". Mitchell no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que aquello significaba, pero no le dio muchas vueltas.

Habían tenido un extraño encuentro en la clase de griego antiguo, cuando Katie Gardner se había distraído pensando en quién sabe qué, Malcolm se había mofado un poco de su comportamiento y Mitchell había agregado unos cuantos comentarios indirectos sobre la extraña tensión entre Travis y ella, a lo que Malcolm también le había sacado provecho, contrarrestando el comentario de forma genuina, lanzándole una sonrisa muy sugerente.

Así que con las mejillas muy calientes había regresado la vista a su libro, tratando de ignorar como una pierna se acomodaba suavemente contra la suya bajo la mesa.

Luego de un rato, cuando Katie se había ido, sus manos habían chocado al tratar de agarrar el mismo libro y ambos se habían quedado en esa posición un poco más de lo que deberían, Malcolm se adueñó del libro en cuanto salieron del trance, pero de inmediato metió una mano debajo del asiento de Mitchell acercándolo a él con facilidad.

–Compartamos –había demandado más que sugerido.

La tarde se les había ido entre pequeñas risas cómplices, comentarios sobre como Katie y Travis deberían de dejar de darle tanta vuelta al asunto y confesarse de una vez por todas, Malcolm incluso se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle las cosas que no entendía y cuando ambos tenían que irse, Mitchell había tenido un bajón de ánimo al instante el cual no pudo disimular muy bien y lo supo cuando el chico rubio había alzado una mano para revolverle el cabello justo como lo había hecho el día anterior.

–Te veo luego –le había dicho, dejando un poco más su mano en la cabeza del más bajo.

Se sentía como una pre-adolescente estúpida sonrojándose de aquella manera por algo tan insignificante. El problema empezaba con que no veía el gesto para nada insignificante y se sorprendió deseando más que eso.

 _"_ _But I wanna go through_

 _And I wanna need you…_

 _Could you be my muse?_

 _Lately all I think about is you_

 _I'm never sick about it"_

Malcolm había disfrutado enormemente aquella mañana y si antes no había manera de sacar al hijo de Afrodita de su cabeza, menos ahora. Quería volverse más cercano a él, ser capaz de ver a través de él, necesitarlo cada vez más. Malcolm sabía que estaba perdiendo la razón, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Unas cuantas semanas habían pasado y para cuando el mes de agosto estaba por terminar, los encuentros casuales habían aumentado y en cuanto a Mitchell le volvía loco la manera en que el más alto siempre le revolvía el cabello, a Malcolm le volvían loco sus sonrojos. El chico era simplemente adorable. Pero lo que le estaba molestando esos últimos días era el cómo el más pequeño se había estado cerrando a él… Se veía triste y lo evitaba cuando el intentaba acercarse.

Una noche, mientras los chicos de Apolo cantaban unas cuantas baladas de amor (porque simplemente les pareció divertido) había notado que Mitchell se había apartado de sus hermanos y bajo la pobre luz que emitía el fuego esa noche, notó que tenía las orbes esmeralda empañadas y su boca contraída en una mueca reprimida. Malcolm se sentó casual a su lado, sin pensarlo mucho le había tomado la delgada mano entre las suyas mismas, el chico estaba muy helado al tacto y levantó la vista en su dirección con aire distraído.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó curioso, pero sin la aflicción dejándole en paz la expresión.

–No sé –respondió sincero, había sido un impulso– ¿Qué te ocurre, Mitchell?

Mitchell negó con la cabeza, pero añadió algo más ante la expresión un poco desconcertada de Malcolm:

–No aquí –masculló viendo a su alrededor a todos tan felices.

El hijo de Atenea no lo dudo y en cuanto vio la oportunidad, los sacó a ambos de ahí en camino al bosque, justo en el lugar donde se habían hablado por primera vez.

Cuando llegaron, Malcolm le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al chico y este solo cerró los ojos apretándolos, sintiendo un peso menos sobre los hombros al saber que estaba en un lugar lejos de los ojos curiosos y podía desahogarse tranquilamente.

 _"_ _This love's incredible-credible_

 _Have a little mercy on me, baby, you got me_

 _Wanting more, wanting more_

 _Of your love"_

–¿Mitchell? –lo llamó Malcolm con voz suave, pero el chico no abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

El rubio dio dos pasos en su dirección y lo acercó, envolviéndolo inesperadamente entre sus brazos. Casi se le viene el mundo abajo cuando sintió unas cuantas gotas derramarse sobre su hombro, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y le pasó la mano por el cabello rojizo.

–Está bien, Mitchell… No estás solo –le hizo saber, murmurando las palabras cerca de su oído.

Cuando el chico se hubo calmado unos minutos después, ambos habían terminado en el suelo observando entre las ramas de los árboles el cielo estrellado de esa noche, ninguno dijo nada cuando Mitchell decidió que no era buena idea separarse de Malcolm y se había quedado pegado a él, porque se sentía muy cómodo entre sus brazos.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio, Mitchell empezó a contarle todo.

Su padre, un director de cine muy reconocido, un patán con toda la palabra, lo había echado de casa a los 13 años (la edad en la que había ido a parar al campamento) cuando había descubierto que las chicas no eran lo único que le atraían, aunque Mitchell sospechaba que solo era una excusa para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Los años habían pasado rápido y Mitchell había intentado de olvidarse de ello, lo estaba logrando, hasta que la navidad pasada una carta había llegado, estaba muy sorprendido al notar que se trataba de la pulcra caligrafía de su padre, quien se había tomado la molestia de escribir cinco páginas completas sobre cuanto lamentaba haberlo tratado de esa manera, que estaría encantado si decidía regresar a casa para año nuevo.

–Fui muy ingenuo, ¿Sabes? –Mitchell soltó una pequeña risa sin humor y Malcolm arqueó una ceja viéndolo ahí recostado en su hombro con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el cielo– No lo pensé dos veces… Al estar ahí dude un poco, pero en cuanto me presentó a Garrett… Mis dudas se esfumaron.

–¿Garrett? –preguntó Malcolm interesado, mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda para verlo sin moverlo de su hombro.

–Debí suponerlo desde el principio, me habría ahorrado tanto tiempo… Pero estaba tan enamorado… –suspiró con aire derrotado– Mi padre había estado rogándole a Garrett que fuera uno de los actores de su nueva película por meses, eso decían los rumores… Claro que el chico solo necesitaba un empujoncito… ¿Quién mejor que su propio hijo para ser ese empujón? Lo más estúpido es que en serio me gustaba –negó con la cabeza– Terminé con él en el momento en que supe que no solo mi padre me había utilizado, Garrett no aceptaba la oferta de mi padre porque quería más dinero del que se le ofrecía, pero era demasiado educado para decírselo él mismo –soltó la última frase llena de sarcasmo– Así que mando a su queridísimo hijo en su lugar. Se enojó cuando no lo hice y me llamó muchas cosas…

–Por favor, dime que le pateaste el trasero…

–Sí –Mitchell sonrió solo un poco– También destruí su Mercedes-Benz con un palo de golf –Malcolm soltó una risa incrédula– ¡Oye, no te rías! Soy fan de Taylor Swift –se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba.

 _"_ _I know you 've been hurt_

 _By the way that you look away_

 _from me too early…_

 _You don't like to think about it_

 _And that's fine, I get it_

 _So don't worry"_

–Cuando papá supo que ya no le era de ningún buen uso, se encargó de que supiera que no me quería en su casa nunca más –Mitchell añadió con tanta tristeza, que Malcolm casi se levanta en ese mismo instante para exigirle la dirección de ese viejo imbécil para ir a darle una buena patada en el… Pero se contuvo, por Mitchell– No es lo único irónico –continuó– Soy un hijo de la diosa del amor pero mi vida amorosa apesta, como si a las Moiras no les bastara con mi vida cotidiana.

–Aún no has encontrado a la persona indicada, así que no tienes derecho a decir tal cosa –le dijo mientras se sentaba también, quedando muy cerca de Mitchell, " _yo podría ser el indicado",_ estuvo a punto de añadir cuando su mirada chocó con los ojos brillantes del otro chico.

Mitchell apartó la vista rápidamente y Malcolm pudo notar en ese simple gesto, que ya había sido lastimado muchas veces y lo entendió, pero egoístamente le alcanzó la mejilla con la mano, porque la cercanía le quemaba tanto como para tener las manos tranquilas.

El hijo de Afrodita reaccionó ante el contacto y regresó sus ojos a los grises frente a él.

–Lo siento, Mitchell –murmuró entre dientes, Mitchell no pudo preguntar a tiempo el porqué de ese lo siento, porque lo comprendió en ese momento, cuando los labios de Malcolm encontraron los suyos en un cálido y corto roce.

 _"_ _But I wanna go through_

 _And I wanna need you…_

 _Could you be my muse?_

 _Lately all I think about is you_

 _I'm never sick about it"_

Cuando Malcolm se apartó para verlo, sintió el calor del rostro del chico bajo su palma izquierda y lo vio con los párpados cerrados con fuerza.

–Yo podría ser el indicado… –esta vez sí lo dijo en voz alta.

–Pero y si…

–Basta de "peros", Mitchell –el mencionado abrió los ojos al percibir la rudeza del otro– Sé que quieres darme una oportunidad… Sé que te has estado negando a estos sentimientos, no entendía porqué y ahora que por fin lo sé, no hay manera de que te deje en paz hasta que logre sanar cada herida que tengas –había querido decir eso desde hace mucho.

Mitchell guardó silencio unos instantes, pero luego se relajó bajo el toque del otro mientras asentía sin pensarlo mucho.

Malcolm no necesitó que dijera nada más.

 _"_ _This love's incredible-credible_

 _Have a little mercy on me, baby, you got me_

 _Wanting more, wanting more_

 _Of your love"_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde entonces y ambos se las habían arreglado para mantenerlo en secreto hasta entonces, ninguno quería crear tanto escándalo, porque eso es lo que la cabaña de Afrodita era. Escándalo.

–¿Es mi idea o estás distraído ahora? –comentó Malcolm mientras apartaba su libro para ver a su novio.

–No es nada –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo– Pensaba en algo que Lacy me dijo esta mañana –Malcolm asintió indicándole que continuara– No es nada, es algo estúpido –tartamudeó, pero se vio obligado a decirlo de todas maneras porque la mirada de Malcolm era muy intimidante– Ella notó… Bueno… Ya sabes –bajó un su bufanda turquesa dejando ver unas cuantas marcas ligeramente moradas formándose en su cuello.

Malcolm se echó a reír de inmediato, parando solo cuando tenía un serio dolor de abdomen y trató de recuperar el aliento mientras se secaba una lágrima bajo la mirada indignada de su novio.

–Es todo tu culpa –le acusó mientras se ajustaba la bufanda de nuevo, tenía suerte de que al menos hacía frío y no se veía extraño que la ocupara.

Malcolm se mordió el labio para evitar ponerse a reír otra vez, la biblioteca de la cabaña de Atenea no tenía mucho eco, menos en el último pasillo, que era donde se encontraban sentados en el suelo. Pero se contuvo por su propio bien, de otra manera Mitchell no dejaría que lo besara al menos hasta que terminara esa semana, no quería lidiar con aquello, ya lo había soportado una vez y no había sido nada bonito.

–Lo siento, sabes que no puedo abstenerme cuando se trata de ti –le sonrió sugerente y las mejillas de Mitchell se encendieron.

–Cállate –le espetó.

–Cállame –contraatacó.

Mitchell tuvo una batalla de miradas contra el rubio, en la que obviamente salió perdiendo contra los hermosos ojos tormentosos frente a él.

Malcolm sonrió victorioso y se acercó a él para besarle. Él no mentía al decir que no podía contenerse cuando se trataba de Mitchell, puesto que unos minutos después, la bonita bufanda que Piper le había regalado al chico estaba en alguna parte del suelo y Mitchell estaba presionado contra el mismo mientras Malcolm se abría paso entre sus labios, elevándolo a su vez por la espalda para tener más contacto.

Mitchell pasó las manos por la espalda de su pareja y decidió que aceptar a Malcolm había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida cuando sintió como exploraba su boca tan impaciente.

Se separó para tomar aire y esta vez él empujó a Malcolm contra el suelo.

–Si yo tuve que pasar por la incomodidad, tú también –le susurró contra la boca para luego bajar al cuello masculino mientras el más alto lo sujetaba de la cintura con firmeza.

Los sonidos que Malcolm emitía eran divinos, su voz grave se negaba a salir, pero eventualmente lo hacía, porque por-todos-los-dioses, los labios de Mitchell eran increíblemente suaves y muy (MUY) traviesos.

Malcolm estaba por detenerlo (porque si continuaba de esa manera no lo dejaría ir luego), cuando unos pasos que al principio habían sido sigilosos le fueron audibles.

–¿Malcolm? Annabeth dijo que tú sabías donde… OH –Piper se detuvo en seco al ver la escena.

Mitchell se quitó de encima de inmediato, como si Malcolm le quemara.

–¿Mitchell? –alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

–Hey… –su voz no salió más que como un susurro.

Malcolm se pasó la lengua por los labios para tratar de esconder la sonrisa de burla que amenazaba con formarse.

–Tú… –los miró a ambos sucesivamente, abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero luego la cerró– Tendremos una seria conversación sobre esto, jovencito –dijo finalmente, con el rostro serio– Te espero en la cabaña en cinco minutos, no más –se agachó para recoger la bufanda del suelo y se fue murmurando indignada para sí misma– No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho antes.

–Debo irme –masculló apenado.

–Hasta luego, mi pequeño vampiro –le susurró al oído Malcolm para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Cierra la boca.

Mientras lo veía alejarse con las mejillas como tomates, pensó en que nunca se aburriría de aquello, _su amor era simplemente increíble._


End file.
